PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed 2017 Grover Conference Endothelium at the frontline of Vascular Pathobiology and Therapeutic Targeting in Lung Vascular Disease will bring together established investigators and junior scientists (junior faculty, fellows, and students) in an interactive forum in which multiple roles of pulmonary endothelium in health and disease will be discussed with the goal to determine major pathologic mechanisms triggered by disturbed endothelium and define future therapeutic strategies to confront un-curable lung diseases associated with major dysfunctions of pulmonary circulation such as PAH, COPD and ARDS. There will be 34 confirmed national and international speakers presenting most recent findings and new concepts. Specific emphasis will be made on vascular endothelium in progression and reversal of lung disease and reflected in the following main discussion topics: 1) Phenotypic diversity and the role of the vascular endothelium in the initiation of lung injury and repair; 2) Multi-faceted role of the pulmonary circulation and specifically, the vascular endothelium in the pathogenesis and modulation of lung diseases (ALI/ARDS, PH, COPD, ILD and CF); 3) Role of lung endothelial micro- and macro-environment and communication between different vascular cell types in PAH and ARDS; 4) Metabolic dysregulation in vascular endothelium and its impact in pathogenesis of PAH and ARDS; 5) Broader investigation of endothelial involvement in pulmonary circulation-related abnormalities in other lung diseases; 6) Formulation of future endothelial-centric research directions to treat lung disease. The need for this meeting is high, since there are no other meetings with this scientific focus held in North America. We anticipate participation by researchers (both MD and PhD) and research-oriented clinicians interested in pulmonary hypertension, ARDS, COPD, interstitial lung disease right heart failure, congenital heart disease, developmental biology as well as basic and translational researchers interested in the intersection of cell, molecular biology with cardiopulmonary diseases. To enhance participation of junior scientists, the program includes several short talks each day based on selected best abstracts. In addition to the key lectures, there will be poster sessions in the afternoons to allow students, fellows and junior faculty to present their research in an informal setting. To facilitate interactions between junior and established investigators, roundtable discussions will be held prior to poster sessions?senior investigators will be assigned to lead these sessions. This process will allow junior investigators dedicated time to meet with the conference organizers, session chairs, and any NIH representatives in attendance. Each invited speaker will be required to submit a manuscript describing their topic and appropriate related information to the journal Pulmonary Circulation, the leading journal in pulmonary community focused on vascular aspects of lung pathologies.